A Broken Heart By The Fireplace
by ThePersonator2000
Summary: It s Christmas eve in Titans Tower, and a certain green changeling has confessed his feelings to a pale empath. Will she accept his feelings? Or will she Break his heart? BB/Rae , Hints of Rob/Rae
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Eve

It was late Christmas eve in Titans Tower, a certain green changeling stirred from his sleep as he heard a monotonous chanting from down the hallway. The chanting came from Raven, who was in the room that the Titans used for their Christmas tree and all that went with it.

Sure they had one in the common room, up against the wall of windows for the public to see. But the heroes preferred a more private place to open their gifts. Raven was meditating in front of the fire surrounded by complete darkness, as the changeling watched her he remembered that he, Robin, Starfire, cyborg and Raven had been sitting around it only a few hours earlier. Trying to explain to star the whole deal with Christmas,

needless to say it was a long explanation that she wasn`t about to understand anytime soon.

"Yes." She demanded. The word would have seemed harsh had he not known that was simply the way she sounded.

"Oh, uh" Beast boy was trying to come up with something to say that would get her to talk to him a little while longer than she usually would. "I was just coming to sit too." He blurted. "Could I? I- If it`s alright! I.. Don`t have to-"

Raven sighed, "It`s fine." She wanted to be alone, but she didn`t want to make him feel bad. The Christmas season, though she did find it an excuse for people to get more junk, had her looking a little more about how she treated others. Especially Beast boy.

With his trademark grin Beast boy made his way over to the fire and sat down beside raven. She was still trying to meditate, her eyes were closed, and the glow of the fire was on the features of her face, giving it more color than usual. The changeling noticed how he wanted to stay like this forever. Not in a dark room with someone trying her best to ignore him, but by having raven in a way, all to himself in a bliss silence with a glowing fire surrounding them with its warmth.

Raven opened her eyes, noticing his gaze upon her, and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked, knowing already what he felt. Being the only ones in the room she could sense his emotions clearly. Beast boys face was turning crimson, he couldn`t even begin to think how grateful he was that the fire was already starting to die down, with little more than the embers lighting the room.

"Nothing." He said quickly, not knowing why. He wanted to address exactly what he thought with her, wanted to feel her lips on his own, he hoped she wanted that too.

Raven could sense that this was not going to end well if she stayed any longer, and started to get up to leave.

"wait," Beast boy pleaded, " I ,uh... I want to talk to you."

Raven sighed, she should`ve left earlier. "...Yea?"

"well, rae, I- Ireallylikeyou." HE blurted before taking in a long shaky breath. The hard part was over. Now he could explain a little easier.

" Rae, you`re honestly one of my closest friends. No matter how cheesy that sounds. I want to be more with you..."

Raven too was thankful for the embers, the paleness of her skin could cover even less of her crimson blush than Beast boys emerald tone could.

"I know this is sudden, and... And i know you might not feel the same. But i hope you do. And i hope that this doesn`t make anything bad between us."

Raven could not admit that she was shocked, nor could she say that she had not seen this coming. She`d known the changeling had some feelings for her, even though she secretly hoped he wouldn`t tell her. "I- I should go," She stuttered noticing for the first time her heart was racing. And quickly started leaving the room.

Beast boy called after her as he grabbed her wrist "Rae wait!" She stopped, she didn`t know what made her but all the same she stopped. "Please rae, just tell me what you're thinking, Please."

"let me go."

"No, not until -"

"LET ME GO!" Raven pulled free and ran down the hall.

Back in her room raven was letting out shaky breaths, failing her attempts to meditate.

"Azarath metrio- ugh!," she groaned. "Forget it, forget it!" She put her hands on her head, repeating the phrase over and over.

'_Oh come on rae-rae._' Her inner pink, or Happy self said. ' _You don`t really want to forget, heehee. You know you don`t._'

'_Stop it._'

'_Rae-rae, stop lying to yourself. It`s useless you know._' She giggled, ' _We all know the truth here rae_'

'_Yes._' her Intelligence chimed in ' _Please raven, allow us to help. If you discuss it openly with us you might understand it better._'

raven sighed, '_I don`t really have a choice. Do I?_'

'_Not even close,_' teased happy.

Intelligence carefully approached the subject '_Now, What exactly did beast boy do to make you run out?_'

'_You know that already._' Raven Growled ' _He was bringing up things that are not safe for me to talk about without close control over my emotions._'

'_You WERE meditating only moments before he brought it up._' Intelligence observed '_You SHOULD have had a good control over it._'

Happy giggled again '_They must be pretty strong feelings if you were still afraid to to say anything_'

'_yes,_' Intelligence agreed ' _They ARE. I have files on the very matter, they should be quite strong depending on how long they have been around_.'

Raven sighed again in both defeat and Frustration. '_Okay, yes, they are strong. I might lose control, so what do you want me to do about it? Unless I spend all day meditating I`m still not sure any Romantic talks, or contact for that matter, can ever occur._'

`_Regardless,' _scolded intelligence ' _You could have at least said that you could not talk. Raven you have hurt him badly._'

happy teased her yet again, ' _You might want to start meditating rae-rae, Because were not gonna leave you alone until you set this right._'

' _Correct,_ ' Intelligence gave her an nod in agreement, and added smugly ' _If you meditate all night you could be able to give him an amazing Christmas present by morning._'

Raven groaned '_Fine, fine. Just what did you want me to do?_'

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~

beast boy was left wondering and broken hearted in the Christmas room. The happy memories spent in there, all the other times he and raven had spent together haunted him. "Raven..." He whispered, wondering why she had left in such a rush. "WHY?"

Tears were forming in his eyes, he was angry that she left him there with no good reason, that she couldn`t even acknowledge his feelings, or even give him a reason to why she had run out.

He wanted to collapse on the floor to sulk in his sorrow. But it was a only a few hours until Christmas morning, and Starfire was sure to be up early. Sighing he walked out the door, he was thinking of going to his room. Before he noticed where he was going he found himself on the roof.

He was staring at where raven liked to meditate. What had made him come here? This wasn`t the spot he went to when he felt this way. But he started to see it differently, because he was never on the roof when he felt down it always looked happy and had the best view in the tower. But now it made him feel small and insignificant.

'_Is this what I am to her?_' He asked himself, '_Just one small green stain in the bigger picture?_' He stared at the lights from the city. Green, red, white and all the other Christmas colors adorned the buildings, now blanketed in snow. Any other day it would have looked joyful, now it all seemed like joy he could never feel again.

A tear streamed down his cheek, then two. More and more fell, their paths icing over when he failed to wipe them away.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Morning

Beast boy awoke a few hours later to starfire pounding on his door squealing to him.  
"Friend Beast boy! Awaken! It is the Christmas Morning! Hurry please to the tree for the ceremonial opening of the presents!"  
"Just a minute star!" He called before slowly making his way down from the top bunk. He wanted to wash his face first, it might still look like he had been crying the night before.  
And beast boy would be damned before he let cyborg know he had cried when the girl with no emotion refused to show any for him. He tried to reassure himself as he walked down the hallway and to the bathroom, '_You`re fine,Beast boy. Just keep smiling like always._'

* * *

Raven was half dozing off as she floated over to the Titans Christmas Tree, she had gotten only an hour of sleep last night. In between meditating and flying all over town. With her freshly wrapped present in hand she continued twords the tree. Anyone could see she had wrapped it for beast boy, the wrapping paper had mistletoe on it, The ribbon and bow were also a festive green with hints of red.  
"Friend Raven Good Morning!" Starfire cheered as raven went to put the present down near the back of the tree.  
Raven Yawned, "Hey star."  
Cyborg looked at her questioningly "Last minute shopping?"  
"Something like that."  
"How adorable!" Starfire observed the mistletoe paper, "What are those strange plants for?"  
Robin came over to see what she was talking about, "Those are mistletoe star," He started to blush. "Most people hang it above doors and if someone sees someone else standing under it, they have to kiss."  
"Do we have any?" Star asked while looking around the room.  
"Not that I know of." Replied Raven "So, who`s it for?" Cyborg teased.  
"Beast boy." She tried to keep her face as straight as possible.  
"None of the other presents have mistletoe wrapping paper," He said lightly approaching the subject. "Did you get it for something... Special?"  
Raven felt her cheeks start to get color on them, "No." She strained to keep her voice level and calm.  
The truth was raven had flown all over town to find that present. None were in stores so she looked all over the towns decorations and even asked some civilians if she could borrow it from their Christmas parties.  
Cyborg gave her a knowing smile while robin tried to hide some disapproval, as usual star was lost. "Just make sure he opens it last, will you?" She sighed.  
Cyborg tried to reassure her "Don`t worry."

* * *

The Titans were sitting on the far edge of the room, Raven and Beast boy on the small three seater couch along the wall with a table in front of it. Cyborg in a recliner that was at the end of the couch facing the table, with robin and starfire on the floor across from raven and Beast boy.  
They had opened up all of the presents except one. Starfire had a pile of all that was pink and sparkly, Robin had two gifts- both from star- but other than that he had all money. Cyborg had an array of computer stuff, Raven was mostly money with only a gift card to her favorite book store.  
Beast boy had gotten a gift card too, to the best vegetarian restaurant in town, and a few other miscellaneous items. He looked back at the tree and saw another box wrapped in all green that would have blended in perfectly with a little more camouflage.  
"Hey look another one." He pointed to it. "Who`s it for?"  
Cyborg gave a sly smile and went to go retrieve the present. "You," He tried to avoid looking at raven.  
Beast boy faked a grin. "Sweet!" He looked at the tag out of habit. "Wait, it doesn`t say who it`s from..."  
Beast boy was so busy looking at the tag he didn`t notice Raven moving to sit closer to him.  
"Well open it. BB." Cyborg teased him, "Unless you`re scared."  
"Dude we are heroes! It`s not to far off to thin-"  
"Beast boy would you just open it!" Much to every ones surprise it was robin who was the most irritated with beast boys caution.

Now beast boy had no reason not to open the mysterious present. He opened it painstakingly slow. Raven who was still sitting next to him started to bite her lip second guessing herself.  
Beast boy opened the lid to the box, his brow furrowed as he looked at its contents. Inside was a piece of mistletoe, sitting atop of a cluster of tissue paper.  
Reaching in with his right hand he took the plant by this thumb and forefinger, bringing it up to his eyes so he could examine it, once the small leaves got near his face Raven grabbed his wrist with her left hand.  
Beast boy looked over noticing for the first time that she was facing him, Her body was turned as far as it could from where she sat on the couch. Beast boys' eyes widened and his breath was held inside him as he realized what was going on.  
Raven, looking embarrassed with a light blush across her face, leaned twords him. Without so much as a second thought beast boy slanted his right arm, and her left, down in front of raven. He stared into her eyes for a moment, they were filled with concern and confusion. Before anyone could say anything beast boy got up and left the room, leaving raven feeling the same way he had the night before. Wondering why he left with a broken heart. The only difference was she was not afraid to go after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beast boy!" Raven called to the changeling she was chasing down the hall. "Beast boy, wait!" She didn`t expect him to stop so suddenly in front of her, and almost crashed into him.  
"What?" The changelings voice was cold and harsh and Raven had only seldom heard him in such a state.  
"...Beast boy...?"  
"WHAT?! What do you want?" He wouldn`t turn to look at her. The hurt was obvious in his voice, Raven could not understand what made him this way so suddenly.  
"If you don`t have anything to say then-"  
"What`s the matter with you. You were acting completely different last night?"  
"So were you." His words were quiet, barley above a whisper. "I thought that-"  
"Thought what?! Thought that even if you broke my heart last night giving me a pity kiss would make everything better?!"  
"Beast boy. It wasn`t a-"  
"I don`t need this...I don`t need any false hope..." Without waiting for a reply and refusing to turn to look at her even once, beast boy started running down the dark hallway before morphing into a hawk, flying until raven couldn`t make him out any more.

* * *

Back in the Titans Christmas room Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg stared at the door their friends went through just moments before. They could hear the muffled screams from down the hallway.  
"I didn`t know there was this much tension between them..." Admitted the boy wonder quietly,  
"Because there`s not," Cybord said before adding quietly "At least not before."  
"Our friends have the 'Relationship Troubles?'"Star inquired,  
"No star," Robin placed a hand on her shoulder. "They don`t Have a relationship like that to have troubles, this is something..."  
"More complex." Cyborg finished, finding the right words for the boy wonder.  
Raven re-entered the room, her hood was up now with the opening angled twords the floor.  
Starfire got up and went over to the empath, "Friend Raven?"  
"I`m fine." Raven wouldn`t look up from the floor, keeping her voice monotonous. "I came back to get my stuff, and to say thanks." Raven started for the couch, allowing herself to look up just enough to make sure she wouldn`t run into anything. After she gathered up her gift card and money she went back to the door, a small "Thank you." escaped her lips before she continued down the hallway.

* * *

Beast boy was back in his room, lying on the top bunk as if he was pretending he was still asleep and that none of this had happened.  
'She didn`t mean it. She was just trying to make you feel better to clear her own conscience... But, she never has before...' His own personalities in his mind were fighting with him. 'She only did it for her conscience.' 'She`s never acted like she needed to clear it before.'  
"Why me?" He muttered, more tears falling down his face "Why, why?"  
"B?" Cyborgs voice came hesitantly from the hall, He had heard him. "B.B. Could I talk to you?"  
Sighing the changeling got up from his bed and made his way over to the door. "Yea, sure." The door swished open to reveal a very concerned looking cyborg. "I wanted to ask you, what`s going on with you and Raven?"  
"The same as always, nothing." Beast boy turned and flopped onto his lower bunk.  
"You cannot tell me that her giving you mistletoe as a present is 'Nothing.'"  
"Well then i`d be better off not saying anything at all, because it is Nothing."  
"You know Raven wouldn`t do something like that if she didn`t mean it."  
Beast boy turned to the wall "Unless she was just trying to clear her conscience."  
"Clear her conscience? What are you talking about? Don`t tell me all those years of teasing you are finally getting to her."  
"No, just last night." He curled into himself, He didn`t want cyborg to see him so weak.  
"What?"  
Beast boy took a deep breath, now that he said it there was no he could pretend he was fine anymore.

* * *

Raven was sitting on the floor in her room, head on her knees. She was humiliated that beast boy had rejected her in front of their friends, it wasn`t like she could pretend she didn`t care or that it meant nothing. They would know the truth. Just as she was thanking azar that they knew to leave her alone, a small knock came at her door. Ravens heart pounded, her mind raced as she was thinking who could be on the other side.  
'_It has to be beast boy, no one else would come to comfort me._' Nearing the door she composed herself as much as possible. It was going to be emotional enough with her skipping her usual midday meditation for sulking in her room. Part of her wanted this over quickly so nothing would break in a million pieces, another part wanted it to go on forever. The last part just wanted to kick him in the face as soon as the door opened, and then shut it like nothing ever happened.

Upon opening the door she saw a beyond frightened starfire, looking up at her with big round green eyes. '_Thank azar that I didn`t try the kick._'  
"Friend Raven, I came to see that you were alright." Her voice was soft and timid, carefully trying to not anger her pale friend.  
"Yea, I`m fine star." Despite the Tameranians efforts raven was still irritated.  
"If I may, I would like to ask what has happened with you and beast boy?"  
Raven knew that this question would come around sooner or later, though she hadn`t thought that it would be starfire who asked it. She had assumed Robin would be the one to ask. No doubt he had sent star here to ask her story and cyborg to beast boy. She sighed.  
"Fine, come in first." The tameranian obliged and walk into the dark enchantresses room.


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner

Raven couldn`t help it, the more she explained to the tameranian what had happened not even a full twenty-four hours ago, the worse she felt.  
Silent tears streaming down her cheeks, the enchantress realised how hard it was to cry and talk at the same time. She hated how she sounded, the scratchy up and downs of her voice as the sobs came. She hated how she couldn`t even finish a sentence, she kept talking anyway trying her best to make sure the tameranian understood, so she didn`t have to repeat herself.  
At last she finished, allowing herself to sit quietly for a moment she kept her eyes closed struggling to forget what she remembered he felt, and what she did too. Starfire, knowing Raven was never one to talk things out, moved toward her friend and put a hand on her shoulder to let her know she wasn`t alone.

* * *

pacing back and forth across the common room floor Robin waited for starfire and Cyborg to tell him what was of their teammates. He dreaded what could`ve happened between them. Letting himself think of the worst case scenario, trying to come up with solutions to each. He worried that the most likely thing that was tearing at both teens he couldn`t fix for them.  
"Robin," Cyborgs` deep voice echoed through the room as he entered.  
Snapped out of his nervous trance robin looked up at the half-Robot. "Well?"  
"Heart brake city." Robin cringed, this was bad. He couldn`t make the changeling forget his pain, and ,depending on what had happened, trust Raven much.  
Starfire flew in the door, tears in her eyes. She fell into robins arms, head on his right shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I have never seen Raven in such a distraught state."  
She was trembling in his arms, so scared by watching the calm and unemotional girl lose all of her control over sadness in front of her.  
Cyborg and Robin exchanged glances at each other, this was not going to be an easy mess to clean up.

* * *

It was now dinner time at the Titans tower, just for the Unhappy not-a-couple, Cyborg was preparing two different courses.  
A complete vegetarian friendly night breakfast, and another for raven, without so much tofu. Not to mention a special brew of her favorite herbal tea.  
Each Titan had a mission to get their love-sick friends out from the saddened comfort of their rooms.  
"Raven, please, come out. I know that you may not want our comfort, but we wont talk of it during dinner. For which we have prepared your favorite meal."  
"BB! Man you been in their long enough. Come on out, we made an all vegetarian night breakfast for you B."  
The plan worked perfectly, for about two minutes. Until raven entered the common room where beast boy was already happily eating his night breakfast.

Seeing her enter he turned and gave Cyborg an angry look.  
"Dude, I know on T.V. this stuff always works, but believe me it is Not Happening."  
Raven was distressed by Beast boys` presence as well, but she knew no good would come of getting angry at her friends, "Where`s the tea?"  
Happy that the pale empath was in beast boys presence without putting up a fight, starfire took her arm and led her to the kettle that was boiling her Black Cherry tea. Once she had gotten the tea into her mug Raven went and sat down on the couch. Looking out the window, occasionally sipping her bittersweet beverage.

'_She won`t even look at me,_' Beast boy thought miserably, keeping his fake smile plastered on his face as best he could. '_She acts like i`m not even here. I Don`t Mean Anything To Her At All!_'  
Raven could sense his distress, she gulped the rest of her tea. It burned her throat but she needed an excuse to get up. After that was done she walked over to the sink, casting glimpses at beast boy who still had his fake smile on while his heart was breaking more and more inside.

As she rinsed out the mug her eyes closed, she started taking deep breaths, overwhelmed by all the feeling gushing out of beast boy and into her. She didn`t notice when the water in the cup spilled over the edges, drenching her fingers while her breath became ever more rapid.  
'_How does he deal with this?_' Raven couldn`t hear her friends calls to her. Her ears were ringing to loudly. '_How can he still smile and act normal with all this inside him?_'  
Raven opened her eyes but she couldn`t see anymore, everything was black. The only sound was the ringing in her ears, she felt weak, as if she were going to die. Falling to her knees raven gasped for breath, clutched her head in an attempt to make the ringing stop. To no avail.  
The last sounds she heard was a muffled call of her name mixed with the infernal ringing.


	5. Chapter 5 Good morning

Raven woke up in the infirmary, she looked around for an explanation, spotting Robin in the dark corner.  
'_Creepy, back to the old bat-boy habits._' looking closer she could see that he was asleep.  
"Robin?" It hurt to talk, her voice was hoarse and dry as if she hadn`t drank anything in a while. '_How long was I out?_' she turned her head back to it`s original position, and raised one of her hands to scratch her head.  
"Raven?" She glanced back around the room. This voice wasn`t sleepy like Robins would be, nor was it deep like Cyborg, and it wasn`t a happy-go-lucky I`ll smush you in a hug like star. The Voice belonged to none other than Beast boy.

"Beast boy," She croaked out of her dry throat. Immediately regretting it. A slightly green silhouette appeared above her for a split second, before kneeling down by her side.  
"Raven! I was so worried! You passed out two days ago, Cy thought you`d be out for at least a week! Oh, Raven!" One of his arms awkwardly swung around her and the bed, she could feel one of his tears go from his face to hers when he brought his head down next to her.  
She lost it then, tears streamed down her face as well. She brought her free arm up to hold onto the one he had around her. All the yelling had long sense woken Robin up, he was standing at the foot of the bed.  
"Guys, guys. It`s alright now. Beast boy, She might need a bit of air." The last part was said soflty yet still in a firm tone.

Beast boy took his head back, and after a moments hesitation moved his arm as well. Before Robin would explain why she was in here, he contacted Cyborg and Starfire to let them know she was okay.  
After the two missing teens arrived Cyborg explained what had happened, It made perfect sense.  
"I guess not eating anything, except tea, for a full day got you" He finished.  
Robin nodded toward the changeling "That and all the emotional stress, of your own and others."  
Raven looked at beast boy, he looked like he was going to say something but cyborg did instead.  
"Well, we should let you rest." In protest the changeling got up and turned to face him, but the look on cyborg stopped him.  
Beast boy turned back around in defeat, "See ya later Rae."  
"Come on star."Robin lead star out of the room.  
"Get some rest." Cyborg managed while getting beast boy out of the room. "I`ll bring some food by later."  
She nodded "Alright."

* * *

"Dude! Why did you do that? We were- I was just abou-"  
"Save it. You remember what robin said yesterday right?"  
Beast boy sighed and looked around the hall while they were walking, "Yea."  
"Then you know he said no more of that romantic stuff is going on."  
"That`s so unfair though! What about him and star? It`s not fa-"  
Robin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face beast boy, who in anger had forgotten that robin was right in front of him. Busted.  
"It's different."  
"How?"  
"Beast boy, it's Just th-"  
"How is it any different? Give me one good reason!"  
"How about why she`s in their right now?! How miserable you were for the past few days! How she literally Can`t afford to feel anything!"  
Beast boy was starring directly at robin, Fists at his sides. His breath was deep and shaky. '_He`ll never get it, he doesn`t see her like I do._'  
"You don`t know anything about her! You don`t know her like I do, you`ll never understand!"  
Robin did his best to keep his voice level, the last thing his team needed was someone else in the infirmary. "We'll talk about this later, once you`ve calmed down." "Whatever." Beast boy growled back, he kept his head high and his icy gaze on robin before continuing down the hall alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in his evidence room Robin was raking his brain for any possible answer to the dalema his green and grey teammates had at hand.  
'Beast boy is already pissed with me, and if Raven knew that I don`t think she can handle him...o.K. Not gonna even think about that...'

"Robin?.." Starfires' sweet, quiet voice came from Robins' door. "Robin, I am worried...And Confused, You say it`s not right for Raven and Beast boy to do the 'Going Out' but I am not sure it is such a bad thing."

"Starfire," Robin had known she`d think this, her heart was in the right place he knew, still a relationship between Raven and Beast boy was too dangerous for the team. "I`m just thinking about what would be best for the team, if they did go out do you know how many fights they`d get into? That alone could break our team apart, there are just to many prob-"

"You do not think that we haven`t had the problems sense our kiss? Robin you have not even made it clear if you still think of me in that way..." Robin could see the sadness in her face, but there were also hints of anger and determination. "Do you not think this would be good for them as individuals? If Raven is to ever really survive and live peacefully on this planet she must learn how to show someone she cares without overwhelming herself. If you do not let her Raven will go on not knowing how. It will be dangerous if she finds someone she loves again and decides your permission does not matter. Robin I know you are doing what you think is right for the **team**, but you are wrong when it comes to **Raven**. "

Starfire started to slowly walk towards Robin "And Beast boy, ever sense his experience with Terra he has been... Different. He does put up a good wall with his happiness. Never the less I know he is still broken inside, when he can see that love is not just about letting the world know, that it is about really caring what happens to that person..." She set her hand down atop of his, her large green eyes came down, and she stared into the folds in his mask. "Robin, these are things that our friends must learn. Do you... Do you really think that they would let us, their second families, be torn apart from a fight?"

* * *

Raven was reading one of the books star had gotten her earlier when cyborg entered the room.

"Dinner, as promised!"  
Sitting on top of the tray was a healthy brew of tea, and grilled cheese paired with tomato soup. Raven doubted that he had thought long on the meal, she was admittedly starving though and quickly ate it up. But she left the tea for later.

Raven managed a 'Thank you' before cyborg set the tea on a side table, and took the tray to the front of the room.

"Don`t worry about it, it wasn`t any trouble. I probably could of spent some more time thinking through about what the dinner was gonna be exactly." Cyborg said while nodding to the tea, still steaming and untouched on the side table.

Raven gave him a small smile, "It was still good."

"Well if you keep eating like you did you should be out of here in just a couple of days."

"Perfect."

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "Look rae, you should know Robin isn`t really on board with this thing that`s between you and BB." Raven could see that he did not want to tell her, but she knew as well as cyborg that if he didn`t there was a good chance no one was.

"Well then these are going to be an unpleasant next few weeks."


	7. Chapter 7

Robin nervously walked down the hall from his evidence room to the commons room, he was looking for beast boy. Starfire was right beside him trying to encourage him and help with what he was supposed to say.  
"Robin, just make sure he knows you were wrong to-"  
"I know star." He knew she was trying her best to help. But he already knew what he wanted to say.  
She looked a little bit hurt, but didn`t stop floating next to him until they arrived at the door of the common room.  
"Robin.." He turned to face star, and before he could react she pressed her lips to his. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, then the tameranian pulled away whispering, 'Good luck,' before she turned and started back down the hall.  
"Must be nice." A familiar, yet angry tone of voice came from the direction of the door. Robin was a little startled, not that he`d let anyone know. "Beast boy." he said, the words he had rehearsed to himself over and over were now gone. "i was just looking for you."  
"Must be hard while you`re kissing your girlfriend." It was like he was throwing the words in his face. Robin sighed, doing his best to look anywhere other than at the changeling he started his apology, "beast boy, i know you`re mad at me." He finally looked at the changeling, only for his gaze to be met by a pair of rolling green eyes.  
"I`m being serious here!"  
"Sorry, I couldn`t tell. You`re always acting so hilarious." 'Even with all his time admireing Raven, his sarcasm could use some work.' Robin observed, but refrained from saying. "Anyway, I was just going to say that I was Wrong."  
The changelings attitude immediately changed, if only for a second before he resumed his defensive tone, "What?"

* * *

Raven was finally back in her room everything around her felt cool and quiet, finally feeling at ease she feel back on the bed just laying there without thinking. After what seemed like and eternity she finally sat up and looked around the dark room, on top of her dresser right by the meditation mirror was a single white rose. After going over to pick up the flower and inspect it she noticed a small piece of folded paper right underneath, upon the note written in crude green crayon were three simple words:

_Meet me inside.  
_

Determined to find out what was going on in the little grass-stains head she grabbed the mirror and the familiar dark hand drug her inside.

* * *

Beast boy was doing the most clever thing he could think of at the moment, hiding. Not a very good hiding spot he was only behind the archway connecting the 'creepy' space to the 'happy' space. The changeling had already been there for a few hours. _'She`s never gonna get here, i`ll be stuck, have to go through the maze..._' Then just like magic Raven appeared, falling from the sky.  
_'Hey, i can finally use that pick up line!_'  
She looked confused, but more angry than anything. Still, he could tell that there was a hint of some other emotion in her. It seemed familiar, yet he couldn`t place what it was exactly. He was just beginging to get up the courage to call out to her when a happy voice whispered in his ear.

"What`s up BB?" He nearly jumped out of his skin, whipping around he saw an array of cloak colors worn by the emotion-clones crowded around him. Seeing his reaction happy couldn`t help but giggle, he saw two other familiar clones amoung the croud Timid was hidding behind brave. Noticing that the changeling was now looking her direction breave cupped her hands by her mouth and called out to the main sorceress. Beast boy was petrified, Raven looked beyond mad and there had to be at least ten or fifteen emotion-clones here, a few were bound to beat him up.

"Garfield Logan what the hell do you think you`re doing!?" Ravens hands were balled up at her sides, ready to strike. Brave, along with a few other clones he didn`t recognise, stood next to her with her hands on her hips.

"I, uh...well you see...uh.." His face turned beat red, trying to tell Raven...Well ALL the ravens why he`d come here was harder than he thought. He came here because he knew that ravens`powers were more under control in her head that outside, so naturaly he wanted to make his move where they wouldn`t both blow up.  
Even without him telling her she seemed to understand why he was there, Ravens` face went red, along with another light red caped emotion-clone who nearly fainted.

The changeling rubbed the back of his head and tried to avoid Ravens` eyes, that was exeedingly difficult at the moment.  
"So. Uh, did you like the rose?" Beast boy had lost all of the little confidence he had just built up.  
"yea," She looked up at him again. "Was there a specific Reason you wanted to meet me here?" That last phrase had a little sting in it, she obviously didn`t approve of his barging in.  
"Yea, acctualy." He started to slowly move closer to Raven, until he was right infront of her. "I came to see if.."  
Raven let a warm smile grace her face, one that the changeling had never seen from her before. In a wordless agreement they started to draw closer, beastboys hand brushing away what little hair she had beside her face. She relaxed into him and his lips pressed to hers. They were soft and warm, he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders the same way they had when she`d hugged him. He finally did it. He finally got his dream girl.


	8. Chapter 8 oops

Raven opened her eyes and was staring at her ceiling, she suddenly remembered her rose and jolted up walking to her dresser. Nothing. No rose, no note, just her mirror sitting the same way she`d left it so long ago. Sighing she dared a glimpse at the mirror to straigten her hair before continueing outside for some tea.  
She had barley gotten five feet from her door when she spied starfire walking down the hall, normally the tameranian would call out to her and scuish her in a hug. But today she seemed upset.  
"Uh, hi starfire. Is everything alright?" The tameranian looked up, her face brightened upon seeing her friend but soon it`s sad apperance. "Oh, friend Raven, I have gotten Robin to admit his mistakes with you and beast boy. But.." Her eyes became shinier as the tears built up, "But I do not know if he wishes for us to be as you two are..."  
A few tears slipped down her face, she tried to wipe them away but as soon as she whiped one another took it`s place. She soon gave up and let them slip down. Raven had no idea what to do, these particular situations eludid her, so she led the Tameranian into her room and sat her down on her bed. Raven did her best to calm her down but the more she spoke the more upset starfire would become.  
Raven soon stopped talking, and her silent chambers were filled with soft sobs.

* * *

The changeling was still staring at the boy wonder, not really believing what was being said.  
"So, you`re apologizing?...Why?" he tried to search robins` face for an answer. But as usual his caped mentor had taught him to control his emotions, still pondering his unanswered question beast boy commented to himself '_He can be as weird as Raven sometimes_.'  
"I was thinking to much about the team as a whole. I didn`t think about you two as individuals."  
Not knowing whether to believe this or not beast boy stayed silent, again he tried searching Robins` face but he wouldn`t look right at him. As if he wasn`t sure that he believed himself

"You do mean it, right?" The changelings sentience broke the silence, "Robin, if you`re really not sure-"  
"I am sure." Robin finally faced his green teammate, and to no surprise the only clue to his real expression was in his voice. He was annoyed.  
"Thanks dude," Beast boy put on his signature grin where his sharp tooth sparkled in the light.  
Robin answered while turning away from the virtually irresistible smile, "Don`t mention it." And with that he continued down the hall.

* * *

He didn`t know why he couldn`t look beast boy in the eye during his apologia, '_Guilt? Pride? Like it matters now. It`s over with. Done... So why won`t I stop thinking of it?_' Robin had no time to answer his own question, just as he was passing ravens room he heard something. '_Maybe if I just listened for a second. What? No! What am I thinking? That`s wrong... But...She_ IS_ a member on my team...I _have_ to know if she`s alright._' Carefully placing his ear on the ear, not even half a foot from the door robin closed his masked eyes for concentration. '_...Crying?..But why would-_' The familiar swish of the door caught him off guard, and robin couldn`t help but stumble back.

"Looking for something?" Ravens` monotonous voice didn`t even so much as quiver. '_That- But- I _swear_ I heard her crying not just a few seconds.._'  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The sorceress took a quick glance at herself and pulled her cape around her in case she missed something.  
Even though he knew he shouldn`t Robin couldn`t help but think it was a little bit cute. He caught himself before he smiled though.  
"Sorry rae, I gotta go." Again he continued down the hall. "I`m just asking for trouble." He grumbled turning the corner.


	9. Chapter 9 Robins Secret

Robin was again back in his study. "This needs to stop. i can`t be doing this anymore, I can`t be thinking about Raven like that. I love Starfire, Raven is just a... A mystery. That`s why I`m so drawn to her. I`ve always liked a mystery.." Somehow that didn`t make him feel any better, his thoughts had been plagued with her sense that afternoon. Robin had run into her after hearing what sounded like sobs coming from her room. She looked fine, but then again she always did. She kept her voice monotonous and her face in a bored, almost apathetic, look. Something robin was never able to perfect, no matter how much his former caped mentor stressed how important it was.  
_'No. Stop thinking about it. Stop. Raven belongs with Beast boy. Don`t forget that. She loves beast boy...Raven is in love with Beast boy._' just thinking the phrase brought a weight down on his heart, his stupid, idiotic, two timing heart. Couldn`t it let him be happy again for once? "Dammit there`s always something!" He yelled, bringing his fist down on the desk in front of him.

"Robin?..." "Star?!" Shooting up in his chair he quickly turned around to look at her. She was half hiding around his now open door, Emerald eyes wide with fear, starring at her beloved. Her red hair swished around her shoulder as she ducked farther behind the door.  
"What is wrong?" The question was barley audible, just above a whisper. It was times like this that had Robins` heart melting with love and adoration. All he wanted to do was scoop her up and protect her, tell her everything is alright.  
"Nothing star." He started to make his way over to her, he could see the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes. Taking her hand for emphasis he whispered back to her, "I`m fine."  
"You did not sound fine." A diamond like tear slid down near her nose and stopped for a split second on her top lip before disappearing in the gap between that and the bottom one.

What was he supposed to tell her now? He couldn`t tell her that it was about her and Raven, no that would just break her heart.  
"I was thinking about slade again." he sighed. Letting go of her orange tinted hand he turned and leaned on the wall next to the door. Robin couldn`t bear looking her in the eyes when he lied. But the truth would hurt so much more.  
The fear in the tameranians` eyes was undeniable, robin saw it as soon as she rushed around to see him.  
"Slade? Is he back? What treachery is he up to this time?" The desperate urgency in her voice was almost enough to make him crack.  
"Nothing, nothing! I was just going over old cases that`s all." He cooed at her, trying to desperately to calm her down.  
Laying her brow onto his shoulder she muttered an "Alright.."  
_'She`s so cute._' Robin thought while he kissed the top of her head. Those shinning emerald eyes looked up at him again, so trusting and innocent yet stronger than he could even think possible.

* * *

Back in Ravens room the orange princess had long sense left, the room that was so often quiet was filled with a familiar chanting of a grey sorceress meditating. This was exactly what she needed, after all the days of confusion and turmoil the bliss nothingness she felt made everything seem whole once more. The calm and ongoing up and down of her levitating had lulled her mind into a sleep-like state, the darkness of her room made a sort of second cover over her eyes willing away distracting light. Thought her mantra helped keep them away thoughts kept entering Ravens` mind 'We really were never ment to be together... How could I be so stupid?!' The already broken concentration now shattered before her with a single timid knock from her door. Like her shattered concentration Raven fell to the floor, a loud bang sounded as her butt hit and another when her back followed. Groaning she rolled over on all fours, then moved her right leg forward until she stood on her foot, likewise with the left leg, until she was again standing upright.

She then started to slowly make her way over to the door, after that great fall worthy of '_Humpty-Dumpty'_ himself it hurt to stand. When Raven did finally reach it she laid a hand upon its cool metal, taking a moment to gather what little of herself she had left. Once she successfully completed this Raven let the door swish open revealing a timid green Titan holding both gloved hands behind his back.  
"Beast boy?" After she had been discharged from the medical ward he had been avoiding her, ever so slightly. She assumed that it was because he`d gotten over her. '_How could he love me? I`m half demon. My part on this earth was to destroy it, not make friends. And if i can barley do that how could I be in a relationship in the first place._' Raven had to admit the thought had crossed her mind more than once.  
"Hey, rae." The changeling wasn`t looking at her, which was fine. She probably wouldn`t be able to either if she was in his shoes. Telling someone you don`t actually want to be with them is a hard thing after all...  
"Listen, rae..."  
'_Oh, look. Here it comes. the ' I don`t want to be with you' speech. Oh, azar_ what _am I going to do?!_'  
"I know it might seem like I`ve been avoiding you... And I kinda have.." He reached around to scratch the back of his head before awkwardly meeting her eyes.  
'_He`s gonna kill me if her keeps this up..._'  
"And it`s a _Really_ lame excuse but Rob_- We- _were all worried about you. A couple days back, when you blacked out, it became more apparent on how your powers are driven by emotion..."  
'_He`s over-explaining. This is_ Not Good. _Oh Azar kill me_ now.'  
"And.." His jade colored eyes stared into her violet ones. they seemed to go right through her. _"_I just wanted to tell you, I haven`t changed my mind...On wanting to be with you."

She stared at him, not knowing quiet how to respond. All the time she had been preparing for the wrong confession, she was thinking he wouldn`t want her anymore. And he was standing right in front of her, hands behind his back looking as if he was preparing to be shot down himself. She moved a step closer to him, still searching his face. She even pinched herself on her left hand, just to be sure this was really happening. It was.  
'_I better not push my luck though,_' She thought to herself staring at his lips, '_ It`s fine in Nevermore. Or a dream... But here? No. That`ll just scare him, more that usual._'  
Keeping that in mind she simply wrapped her arms around him in another one of her rare hugs. Awkward as it was, she felt a gentle pressure on her cheek as the changeling decided to kiss her himself.


	10. Chapter 10 All falls down

Nothing could go wrong in Titans tower the rest of the day, beast boy and raven could hardly separate after they exchanged their confessions, which had actually taken longer than they`d both anticipated. Starfire had somehow talked robin into leaving his work behind and taking a break outside the tower,meanwhile cyborg was spending some quality time with his 'baby', while utter bliss surrounded the new couple Robin was having a hard time enjoying himself on his and starfires date to the 'mall of shopping.' She would constantly glance at him with worried looks when he only gave a sort of grunt as she showed him multiple items that caught her interest. He couldn`t even count how many times she caught him staring off in the distance, oblivious to everything around him. As far as she knew he was only thinking about slade, but wasn`t the case at all. "Robin?" Star asked, her voice filled with worry and her green eyes brimming with tears. "Sorry star," he replied. "I`m not much company now, am I?" She sighed, a silver tear flowed down her cheek and dropped off her chin. "It is alright." He was about to tell her how wrong she was, that he shouldn`t ignore her no matter what, but she spoke first "Perhaps we should go home, after you have done the figuring out might we go out to eat pizza?" "Sure star, we`ll go for pizza." He smiled at her reassuringly, he just couldn`t say no to anything she asked.

Once the boy wonder and his orange date got back from their less than romantic trip to the mall Robin went back to his study and decided to clear his head of Raven once and for all. And sadly the only way to do all that was see her with someone else, beast boy. He hadn`t meant for her to mean this much, but who does usually mean for these things to happen? He had always accepted that their relationship was just like a brother and sister one. So at the time he saw no reason why thinking of her often would change any of that. Oh how wrong he`d been! 'If I`d just looked into it a little more. Saw what I was doing.' He slammed his fist on the wall behind him, causing a dent a bit smaller than his fist. It did hurt a little but by now he was used to the pain, the pain that came from taking down the criminals, the pain he held inside him from his past and present. 'I`m such an idiot, I`m so stupid!' His teeth clenched as he refrained from putting another dent in the wall. 'If I only-' "Getting into an altercation with the wall there?" An all to familiar monotone mocked him. "Raven!" He hated how stunned he was, yes he was surprised to hear her but he shouldn`t have a blush across his cheeks. "Are you okay? You look a little..." It was obvious she was`t going to finnish her sentience, she probably knew what he was thinking by now with her being able to sense how he felt. Not to mention the ability to see his reactions to her. "I`ll be fine," He shifted his gaze to stare at the floor in front of him. "Alright." Ravens` voice had a tinge of longing in it, for a second robin wanted to know what she was longing for then quickly dismissed the idea.'Starfire, remember star.' "Star told you we`re getting pizza for dinner right? I`ll be ready in twenty minutes. And if I`m not you guys go ahead. Okay?" He dared another look up at her again and noticed she had soundlessly moved several feet closer to him, standing a mere three feet away. Robin noticed what seemed to be a tinge of worry on her face, and when she said 'Alright.' it was undoubted. Raven lingered a few seconds longer before hesitantly turning to leave the room.

* * *

Beast boy was waiting against the crescent couch, as soon as raven entered he put on one of his signature grins for his new girlfriend as she entered the common room, her signature poker face lifted when she saw him then went back to normal. Something was wrong.  
"Rae? Are you.." He started.  
"Fine." The enchantress stated, reaching the bottom of the mini staircase she turned to starfire, " He said if he`s not ready in twenty minuted to go anyway."  
"What?!" The alien princess shrieked. Raven cringed from her loud sequel. "Robin is going even if I half to do the 'dragging' of him out."  
"Good luck with that, star." Beast boy muttered, still leaning on the couch. "You know how he gets when he`s working on a case."  
"But he is not!" Star cried desperately, "He told me he is thinking back on old ones, so tell me why he is locked up in there."

She thrust her arm and pointed accusingly at the door to the hallway. "He needs to do no more of the figuring out so why must he be alone?"  
Beast boy could feel raven was afraid, but of what he didn`t know. It was unsettling, knowing that she was keeping another thing from the team. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.  
Caual chat was continued until Starfire decided her words were to become an action and quite literally drug robin out of his study and into the back seat of the T- car. Beast boy had taken full advantage of his hesitant leader and decided the passenger seat was his for the short drive. Raven was seated on the opposite side of the car, behind the obvious tin driver. Much to her dismay robin was thrust beside her, brushing her exposed upper leg with his left hand for an instant. The two birds blushed and awkwardly looked anywhere but at each other while cyborg couldn`t resist making a joke.  
"Aw, C`mon robin. Tryin` to steal BB`s girl?" He snickered to himself as he started the car.

Starfire was the first to speak up against robins` accused motives. "It was an accident. And I do not want you saying such things again!" Robin was looking down at his hands, wishing for the ride to end. It did of course, all of five uncomfortable minutes later.  
Three of which consisted of beast boy frequently looking back at the unlikely couple. When their destination was reached raven was the first to leave the car. She hurried around to her green beau, as if to say she only wanted him. Starfire made sure that robin knew she didn`t believe a thing cyborg had said by latching on to him as soon as he stood outside the T- car. Cyborg locked the car and went directly into the building, the rest of the heroes followed.

They resided at their usual spot, Cyborg left to get in their order and so did Beast Boy. Making sure he got a veggie pizza no doubt . Their table at the very end of the outdoor balcony. it was secluded with a great view of traffic, if that was what you wanted to watch. And apparently that was exactly what the boy wonder wanted to do. Star was watching him stare off into the noisy bustle that lay below. The wind gently blew back his cape, his hair might have if it wasn`t so glooped up with gel,  
"Robin... You are alright?" The tameranian asked, it was more to show she was worried than to get an answer out of him. '_He would not tell me anyway._' Her voice echoed in her skull.

* * *

_'I can`t take her being so worried anymore! I have to tell her_!' A side of Robin screamed, a part that he throught he had buried long ago. _'No!_' His other side argued _'We break her heart she breaks our spine! it`s best to get over this ourselves.'_  
_'Get over what? Love?Do you know how long that`ll take?!Not to mention love always leaves a scar, a lingering spark.'_

Robin bit into the triangular mess of sauce, cheese and sausage that Cy and B.B. had brought back while he was still arguing within himself. "Robin.." Starfire started for the umpteenth time at the boy wonder, "Robin, you are-"  
"Fine." Bits of crust dashed from between his lips, escaping to the relative safety of the table. Swallowing his mouthful Robin looked uo at his team. Across from him Beast boy and Cyborg were oblivious, arguing once again on the meat-topped pizza. Glancing to the left he saw raven, she was staring at him. Her usual apathetic look was replaced with worry. ' _she must have senced the turmoil inside me_ ' he thought. He turned right to see star, she had on the same doe-stuck-in-headlights look that she had the last time he looked at her.

Robin forced himself to give her a smile, "Really," He assured her, and turned to raven. " I`m _Fine." _Stressing the last word he was sure Raven understood how he wanted -would- get through his problems, alone.  
"If it is all fine then you will not mind to do the 'spilling of the beans'" Starfire whinned miserably to him. Robin sighed, 'I`ll only tell her what`s nessisary, nothing about Raven.'

* * *

Even with his mask on Starfire could tell robin was nervous, he was biting his lip so hard that all the color drained out.  
"Could we just talk about this later star?" He begged.  
"No. we can not." her voice strained as she lost patience. "You will not tell me later."  
"I will! When we get home. Please star, just wait `till then?"  
"NO!" Slamming her fist on the table she stood up. She`d caught the entire balconeys' attention now. but didn`t care. "Robin! Why are you keeping this from me?!"  
"I...I don`t want to hurt you." He cast his glance down, ashamed.  
Starfire just stood there, mouth a-gape. Knese now to weak to hold her she sat down again, all the balcony but there table had quickly turned there attention away. For now, they`d be all over the tabloids that came out the next day though.

"No..." Starfires shook her head side to side slowly, "No. Y-you couldn`t.. Not unless..."  
"Star, let`s go to the tower to talk." Robin looked around nervously,  
"No. No, tell me why-"  
"Star I don`t have a why! I didn`t mean to fall for her! Raven would never-" He stopped dead in the middle of his explanation. The white slits in his mask widened, he muttered a curse. " I- I`m sorry, I have to go." And with that the boy wonder disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Did he really hear that, Fall for...Raven?! _His _Raven?! "Raven!" Beast boy turned to his right so fast his vision nearly blacked out, "Don`t look at me like that!" She snapped, "Do you really think I had something to do with this?!" The changeling averted his gaze ashamed "No."  
"Starfire? Girl, you alright?" Beast boy turned to see cyborg comforting a shell-shocked starfire.  
"I am not...I want to go home." She said between shaky breaths.  
"Alright, Let`s get you to the T-car. You two coming?" Cyborg inquired to the green and grey couple.  
"No." Beast boy had said that a little louder and faster than he intended, adding "We`ll be there soon." He turned back to his girfriend.

"Alright... C`mon star." With that the tin-man and broken hearted princess left. They wern`t even out of sight before Raven spoke.  
"You believe me, right? I swear I didn`t do or say anything to him... Beast boy?"  
"This explains everything." He muttered, "Why he got so angry with the mistletoe, why he was so worried when you were out..."  
"Beast boy, answer me. You _know_ I didn`t do anything, right?" She grabbed his arm and shook him.  
"I know, I know." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear. "But...You do sense things."  
Visibly deflated she nodded. " I did, but only general feelings. I don`t hear thoughts or read minds...I had no idea.."  
"Everything`ll be fine," He assured her. '_At least I hope so..' _"Let`s just go home, okay?"  
She nodded and a dark energy swallowed them up.

* * *

It had been several hours since the pizza joint fiasco had gone over, Raven rolled over under her covers to glimpse at her clock. 1:13 AM. "Great.." She groaned to no one, the room was empty. "I`m never gonna get any sleep with _him_ on my mind..." She tossed the covers aside with a swipe of her hand, went over to her dresser and picked up a familiar reflective item she`d dreamt about just a couple days earlier. "Nevermore. Let`s get this straitened out."

Raven appeared again just outside of her 'happy' region, sighing she crossed under the arch. Quickly spotting the pink robed happy Raven made her way over.  
"Happy." She said upon reaching the child like emoticlone. "Do you know where I can find..Love?" The word almost hurt to say, she hated thinking that`s where her feelings for Robin got moved over to.  
"Ooh, is it cause of _Robin?_" The emoticlone stretched out the name, like she used to do whenever Raven came here years ago looking for advice from Knowledge on beast boy. As if to prove whatever point the emoticlone thought she made she put her arms behind her cape and jut out her chest, turned on heal and called "Follow me two timer!" playfully. On the way over to Loves domain Happy made no attempt to let up on the teasing and jokes of her original. Getting in whatever popped into head without even caring about any objections or threats from Raven. "Well, here we are." She said, stopping her 'airplane mode' way of walking just outside the tall wooden double doorway carved full of hearts and swirls. They were attached to a small mansion like home that was pure white on the outside, save for the rose bushes that grew alongside the ornately carved doors and around nearby greek styled columns holding up a round balcony attached to the top floor directly above the doors.

"Alright," Happy cooed to her. "I guess I`ll leave you two to discuss how you`re gonna play them both."  
"I am _Not_ playing anyone." Raven growled, "I`m here to make sure _She_ knows beast boy is the only one. Got it?!"  
Not giving a care about a possible murder Happy giggled and airplaned away. Grumbling curses under her breath Raven turned back to the double doors, she reached out first with her right hand then her left, like someone who was testing the water to figure out if it`s a fit temperature for swimming. After running her finger tips over various hearts raven pushed open the doors, letting them swing open while she stood her ground. Inside the mansion was the same color as the outside, white. It wasn`t all that big inside, to the right a love seat, some various chairs, and a glass table. The entire room was garnished in red and black blankets, pillows, and candles. A white soot free fireplace stood at the end of the room. To her left was a large wall with two pictures on it, one of beast boy and one of..."Robin?!" She hollered to the photo, as if it were alive and could hear her. "Love!" She fumed. " I need to talk with you! Right Now!" Raven turned her attention to the center of the entrance way, a large grand staircase with red swirls on black curtains at the top to close off the bedroom.

"Raven?" A seductive voice asked from the top of the stairs, peeping out from the curtain was lust. Even with only her shoulder showing Raven was sure she was wearing lingerie.  
"Wheres love?" She asked, lust would be no help to her. She would only say how it didn`t matter who she really loved as long as it led to sex in the end.  
"Here." A much less seductive voice called, pulling aside the other curtain, she wore a long silky black night gown, it had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps, and hung just above her feet. She held it up to her knees as she made her way down the stairs, "Hello," She smiled sweetly at raven. "What can I do for you?"  
"It`s about that!" She pointed to the two photos, "_We don`t_ love Robin! You need to take that down!" She hissed.  
"No," She said, caring for her life about as much as happy.  
"Why not? We just got beast boy and _Now_ you have to put that up?!"  
"But raven..." She seemed astonished, "I didn`t _Just_ put that up...It`s _been_ there, for quite a while.."


	11. Chapter 11

Hyperventilating Raven sat on the bottom step of the porcelain colored grand staircase, "We don't love robin, we don't love robin!" She sobbed as Love stroked her violet hair. "Shhh, quiet now." She cooed in her ear, voice sweet as honey, and soft as silk. "You need to get some rest, it'll be morning soon."  
"What good will that do?!"  
"Dear, you are a superhero. You need your sleep, even if it is only a few hours."  
"Fine," Raven grumbled, getting up. "But don't think this is over. I'll be back."  
"Looking forward to it," Love chimed.

"Shut up." Raven stamped through the still open double doors and down the secluded path of her `happy` region. "I can't believe this. Robin's like…My brother! Maybe it's just family like love….That has to be it! But then where were star and…." She didn't even _want_ to finish that sentence. She trudged on to the arc that led back to her `depressing` region that was linked to the exit. Rage was under control so the maze didn't go off and she got out relatively quickly.

Back in her own room raven glanced yet again, 2:45 AM. "Great," She moaned slowly making her way to the hooded bed. "Three hours of sleep. Yippee." She got back into the now cold bed, and pulled her covers back over her. It was just a few minutes before she drifted off to bliss sleep.

Nearly three hours later her alarm went off, she slid off the bed and grudged over to her dresser. Lazily she pulled on her leotard, ankle boots and signature cape. Half awake now she made her bed and was tempted to fall back asleep, but she continued on and headed for the roof to meditate.

* * *

On the other side of the tower, at 5:57 AM Robin was wide awake and on the roof, he had been up there for over an hour and the sun was just starting to rise. Usually the dawn of a new day comforted him, but now he just dreaded it. '_Yesterday should have never happened_.' He thought. '_Why didn't I just stay here. Why did I let star talk me into going?_' He cringed at the thought and sat on the ledge, looking over the bay below, listening to the waves crash along the floor. But amongst the crashing he heard a squealing of a metal hinge behind him. From force of habit he turned his head to see who it was. Raven. '_Oh this is just perfect!' He turned back and prayed she hadn't seen him look. To his surprise there was no second creaking of the door, but he did feel someone come to stand about four or five feet away from him. "Hi," The familiar monotone rang out to him like a symphony, it left him uneasy knowing the friendship that was built between them was probably destroyed. "Hey," Was the only reply he could muster up._

"_Raven," He said after what seemed like an eternity. "I should apologize, I never meant to say…..any of that stuff at the pizza place yesterday." He hesitantly glanced at her, she was looking at the ground biting her bottom lip. Sighing he decided that he should just get it all out now, so that they could move on. "Raven," He started, "I just want to let you know that I did mean what I said. Don't get me wrong though, I do love starfire. And I understand that you're with Beast boy now." He stood up and came a few steps closer to her, until he was just a foot away. She looked at him timidly, her arms were held up just above her waist, ready to push him away at any moment._

"But." He continued, tilting his head slightly to the right. "What I feel won't be going away anytime soon." He leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek so fast she wasn't even sure it had happened. "So be careful around me." With that he went back to his previous spot on the ledge, the sun, now a good few inches above the horizon, was sparking in the water. Robin looked back over his shoulder but all he saw on the roof was dark energy slipping through the floor.

What both of the bird named titans failed to notice was that in the middle of Robins' confession an orange skinned princess had also decided to get up to the roof for a morning sun bath. She came in right at the wrong moment, as people usually do, She heard robin say "What I feel won't be going away anytime soon." Saw their kiss, and left_. _

* * *

Starfire took refuge back in her own room, amidst all the bright and happy memories she felt lost and dull. "That could not have happened…" She sat knees up to her chin on the round bed, shaking with warm tears running down to her lips and chin. "I saw something wrong…. Robin would not.." Even more tears streaked down her face, running down the same invisible lines the old ones had. She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her forehead to her knees. "I thought he loved me.." She whispered to no one.

* * *

Beast boy woke up earlier than he usually would, It was 7:30, he slipped into his pink and black uniform and trotted down to the kitchen. Thinking of excuses to whisk his girlfriend away for himself he almost didn't notice the depressed tameranian on the crescent couch. "Uh, hey star.." He greeted her, but it was as if she was oblivious to his presence. '_Man,'_ He thought '_She's still upset, robin got to her pretty good. I can't blame her though, I wouldn't be strong enough to come out of my room for a week if it was raven who...' _He didn't even finish his sentence, Raven would've killed him on the spot if she knew what he'd been thinking. "Friend Beast boy, " He looked back at her, "I believe there is something you need to know.."

* * *

Raven stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, the hot water was still running in the sink fogging up the bottom of the mirror. '_He didn't just do that,' _She thought, scrubbing at her cheek with a purple washcloth, one of other multicolored ones kept in the linen closet. Her cheek was starting to flush pink from ten minutes of scrubbing, at least she _hoped _it was from the scrubbing. '_What am I thinking? Of course it is! If it wasn't then the other side would be pink too..' _She set the washcloth on top of the faucet and turned the water to cool. After waiting a second she made sure she gave herself a good splash in the face. '_Stop thinking those thoughts,' _She chastised herself, '_He's like a brother, and that's the Only type of love we feel towards him!'_

She switched off the water and dried her face, determined not to let the incident get to her. '_Everything will be fine,' _She headed for the door. '_Let's just have a nice normal day in the life of a grey, half demon superhero with a green boyfriend and boy wonder for an admirer.' _She walked along the deserted hall in the direction of the common room, she was planning to get some tea and take it back to her room for some more meditation and a possible trip to nevermore. But when the doors swung open, she saw a completely different scene that the quiet morning she'd been expecting.

A devastated beast boy sat in the middle of the floor, both hands over his eyes refusing to look at starfire who seemed to be in no condition to help him. "I don't believe you!" He wailed, making no attempt to move. "But it is true!" Starfire sobbed back, putting both hands on his exposed shoulders. Raven noticed that they were shaking up and down. "I saw it myself! I would not lie of this!"

"Beast boy? Starfire, what happened?! What did you tell him?!" The empath wasted no time, flying down the steps to be with her beloved, but he merely batted her hand away when she reached out to comfort him.

"I only told the truth, I told him of the kiss between you and robin you glorbag!"


	12. Chapter 12

Raven was back alone in her room again, cyborg had eventually come to tear apart the two girls. beast boy couldn't have done it, he wouldn't look at her. She almost started crying again, but the tears just wouldn't come anymore. "This is all robins' fault!" She fumed, "Why am I still in here?! I'm going to find him and set him straight!" She then phased herself into her ceiling, flying up. And didn't stop until she was at the roof. She materialized again just behind the metal box that led to the door on the roof, cautiously she glanced around. Didn't want to run in to anyone unexpected, unfortunately though robin wasn't there. "Perfect, now I have to look through the whole tower to find him!" She stormed around the block until she found the door, stomping down the steps she decided to go his study, the only other place he'd be.  
"He'd better be there." She muttered to herself, "I won't be able to deal with him tomorrow." She didn't bother trying to sneak around this time, 'That would probably just get me in more trouble.' She thought, still stomping down the hall. Until the moment she reached the door to Robins' study Raven didn't show any hesitation, but as she got closer to the door she caught herself wishing that he were somewhere else.

Raven would have killed someone if they were showing the same amount of hesitance to another person as she was to robin. '_Get over yourself,_' She thought now upon the door that led to his study. She readied herself on what exactly she wanted to say, knowing she wouldn't remember it, but it did help to just think about it. After what seemed like an eternity she knocked on the doors, "Robin!" She shouted, trying to sound fearless even though she heard her own voice quiver. "Robin, I need to talk to you! Now!" There were a few quiet banging sounds behind the door, but when the door slid open robin looked as determined and hard headed as ever. "Yea?"  
"Star is convinced she saw something happen between us on the roof that didn't. And you need to tell her it didn't."  
"Why do I need tell her? And what illegibly happened." Robin put up air quotes for 'happened.'

"This isn't a joke Robin!" She fumed, "She thinks we were kissing on the roof!"  
He half smiled at her, "Weren't we though?"  
"No! We were not!" She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him, but robin seemed oblivious and simply leaned against the door post.  
"So, we're in trouble for something that never happened?"  
She let out a loud sigh, "Yes."  
"Rae, if you're gonna do the time… at least do the crime." That should have been enough of a warning to run, but apparently not. Because she stayed exactly where she was as their lips meet. He caught her by surprise,. Their kiss only lasted a second, as soon as their lips meet something behind Robin exploded, Raven didn't stick around to find out.

Raven didn't get to run for long though, less than halfway to her room an alarm sounded and crimson light bathed the towers' interior. "Titans Trouble!" A much to familiar voiced boomed over the loudspeaker.

* * *

Even though she tried to convince herself that she didn't enjoy the fighting there was no denying that the tameranian princess relished every blow she sent flying to her opponent The battle had barley even started and already it was more than half finished, but that was to be expected of a fan-boy villain. After the alarm went off the titans went to the site of the indicated robbery, an electronics warehouse, just in time to see Control Freak stagger out into the street with his arms full of electric goods. He dropped an armful of remotes, cell phones, tablets and miscellaneous computer parts to reach his world remote, robin had already called out for the team to attack long ago, three steps ahead of the bad guy as expected. Starfire dogged sharp to the left avoiding possessed mouse flying towards her, she turned her head from left to right looking for an oncoming attack but instead of seeing another flying electronic her gaze fell to raven and robin.

The two titans were obviously having problems, they were out of sync and colliding with each other. A medium sized tablet flew by Ravens' right, she instinctively jumped left bumping into robin, causing them to both fall on the pavement. Seeing his chance the fan boy villain wrapped the two in cables. "Raven!" The distressed green teen momentarily broke his 'silent treatment' to call out his girlfriend. Control Freak seized the opportunity sending a shower of angry computer chips onto the changeling, the chips covered him and cut into his skin. As a result to the pain Beast Boy fell to the ground desperately scraping the chips off. "B!" A concerned Tin Titan dared a glance over at his friend, unluckily for him this only furthered the domino effect, another opening for Control Freak. He took it whole heartedly sending everything he had but a few wires overhis way, the electronics broke pieces of glass off Cyborg and an IPhone hit him on the human part of his head, knocking him partly unconscious.

Starfire intentionally shot starbolts to just barley skim the sides of her opponent, once he was distracted she flew at top speed and jabbed him in his chest. Control Freak flew back ten feet but somehow managed to hold onto his world remote, immediately he pressed a button that sent the remaining wires starfires way and tied her up. The wires didn`t hold the princess for long, she broke through in only a few moments, but Control freak was already gone.

"That Glorbag!" She screamed, "He is a coward!"

"Calm down star." The green changeling said as he rose from the ground still brushing off his bleeding and now computer chip free arms.

"Yea," Cyborg added, rubbing where his head was hit, "We'll see him again. He threw everything he had then ran."

"You mean he got away." The grim voice of their leader was dripping in anger. "That wouldn't of happened if Raven-"

"If I what?" Her monotonous voice interrupted. "If I let myself get hit with an idiotic tablet?! Then what help would I be? You should have known how I would react! This shouldn't be a suprise to you!"

"Maybe I thought you'd react differently! That you were tough enough to take it or at least react in a different way! Not just run!"

"Dude, it's just an oversized cell phone...Right?" Beast boy stepped closer to raven, and glanced between the two fighting teammates.

"Right," Raven droned. "Just a tablet."


	13. Chapter 13: Apologies and Confessions

Raven felt uncertain and out of place in the burger joint that beast boy had taken her to, he claimed he wanted to apologize to her about accusing that she was cheating on him with robin. "I know you'd never do that to me rea," He said between bites of burger. "I was being stupid, forgive me?" She smiled at him, "There's nothing to forgive Beast Boy." The rest of their evening was spent with light chatter and questions between the two. As hard as she tried though, raven couldn't get her kiss with robin off her mind.

They had been at the joint for a few hours before they decided to head back home. "Thanks, gar. For everything." She gushed conjuring up a black magic disc to take them home.

"No problem, money isn't an-"

"That's not what I mean."

He turned to face her, "What do you mean? Rea, if this is about the robin thing… I overreacted. The way you guys were fighting today, I know that nothing like that could've-"

"You're wrong. Something did."

"Something did?! And you were just going to let me think that-"

"No! Gar, that's why I'm telling you now! I-"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to make a scene, like this one."

Beast boy sighed. "Fair enough. Will you at least tell me how it happened?"

After explaining, while orbiting the tower at a 'safe' distance, and emphasizing the 'robin kissed me' part, raven flew the disk over to the roof where it dissolved into the floor. "So, you really want to be with me… And _only _me?" Beast boy asked, still confused. Raven smiled and hugged him, then continued to pull him towards the door.

They entered the common room where they saw starfire and cyborg sprawled out on the couch enjoying another thrilling episode of 'The World of Fungus'…well, at least star was enjoying it. On the other side of the room raven spotted robin, standing with his arms crossed, the signature scowl usually saved for slade across his face.

"You two have been gone long." He remarked walking over to the odd couple.

"Well, that's what you do when you're dating." Raven retorted, in an icy tone. "You sort of go out on dates." Robin glared back at her; the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. "Just make them short. Your still on the team, we still need you ready at all times."

"Consider it done." Raven took her boyfriend and dragged him back into the hallway, wondering why she even stopped in the common room.

"Uh, Rae?" A horrified sounding beast boy asked, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." She replied, making no attempt to slow down and think about where she wanted to be. "Have anywhere specific you'd like to be?" He just shook his head, choking down a joke that might get him killed if it slipped out. Raven sighed to herself. What a mess she'd gotten them in.


	14. Chapter 14 Movie Night

It was movie night at the Titans Tower, roughly eleven o' clock, Cyborg was already seated on the left side of the couch with star on the edge and Robin on his other side closer to the middle. Mistakenly beast boy had pushed his girlfriend right beside his leader in his haste to start the movie. Only after he had pressed play and sat down did he notice his mistake, he pleadingly looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand in apology. She sighed and gave him a small smile, telling him that it was all right.

The movie was a complete chick flick, courtesy of Starfire who had begged that it be played and eventually everyone just decided to humor her and watch it. It was at this really weird part, where the girl was in getting out of the shower and had to go search for a towel, meanwhile her love interest was undressed and getting ready to go take a shower. They ran into each other and fell to the floor, both naked, and the girl was wet.

What a time for raven to accidentally brush her hand against robins. Yea, that was plenty awkward. She was mortified and pulled her hand away, she tried to absorb herself in the movie but an already sleepy beast boy had slumped himself onto her lap. It was only halfway through the movie but she was feeling tired herself; she rested her head on the back of the couch and began to drift off.

Before she knew she woke up to a black screen and a hand shaking her shoulder, a gently coo of 'Raven?' in her ear. Slowly she opened her eyes, robins' face was only inches from her own. "Gaa-mmm!" Her scream was cur short by robin stealing another kiss. She raised her hand to push him away, but… She didn't want it to stop. She kissed him back for a few seconds then, getting back in her right mind, she finally pushed him back.

"Get away from me." She said between pants. "I can't stand the sight of you." Smugly he smiled at her, "You didn't kiss me like you hated me." Still fuming she shook beast boy awake, his eyes had only just opened when she him that they needed to go. Groaning he got up from the coach and let her drag him out of the room. "Mind telling me what this is about?" The sorceress heaved a sigh, "He gave me a good morning kiss."

"What?!" The changeling shouted, "And you didn't kill him!?"

"Gar, I'd really rather not deal with him."

"Like hell you won't deal with him! Go back!" He demanded still being drug along by his girlfriend. When she made no attempt to turn around he crossed his arms and pouted, "Raven!"

"What do you want me to do? Break every bone in his body!? How will that help us?"

He grumbled curses under his breath, "Point taken."

She dropped him off outside his door, "Goodnight, gar." He gave her one of his pleading puppy dog looks. "Sorry," She cooed, "But I have to meditate."

Back in her own room, after her hour or so of meditation, raven was trying, and failing horribly, to sleep. She huffed her frustration at the ceiling, and stared at it. She had actually started to drift off when the thought of tonights' good morning kiss entered her mind. She snapped herself awake when she realized that she was smiling at the thought. 'NOOOOO' she screamed inwardly, 'No, no, no, no! We are not going down this two way torn love triangle crap! Beast boy. Garfield. Remember? He's always been there for us. He's always tried to get us to smile no matter what we were going through…' Images of the end of the world cut there way into her train of thought, showing right back at her how robin was there for her and how he tried to make her feel better too.

'That was….different… Obviously. He only told me that because he thought I was a child…' She tried desperately to reason with herself, but another side of her argued that maybe he was trying to bring out his feelings more, even if he didn't realize it, he did mean everything he said. Granted it wasn't lovey-dovey but who would confess their feelings when the one they'd confess to would be a child who didn't know them anymore? She argued with herself for most of the night, tossing and turning in her bed all the while.

The next morning she felt like complete crap, and probably looked like it too. The ongoing argument inside her head last night left her with little sleep and she didn't feel like wasting what little time she had priming in the mirror. She waited until the very last minute to get up, threw on her leotard and cape, shoved on socks and boots and finally ran a comb through her hair to get rid of the many tangles that had accumulated during the night. Sleepily she trudged to the kitchen, hopeful for a morning waffle buffet to take her mind off the thoughts that were making a re-appearance.

The doors to the common room opened with a 'Wush!' and revealed a complete mess of the usually arguably clean common room. Ravens' hopes for a waffle buffet had come true, but not in the way she'd pictured. The walls were decorated with chunks of waffle that were already slowly sliding down their sticky paths to the floor, the area around the kitchen counters and table were covered with syrup and butter. In the middle of it, covered in more than their share of waffle topping, were beast boy and robin. Each one fuming, refusing to take their eyes off the other.

"Bastard." Robin spit at beast boy, the folds of his mask making an angry glare.

"Traitor." Beast boy spat back, "Back stabber."

Starfire, who had been taking shelter under the table, hesitantly moved towards the former friends. Her eyes glistened with tears at the thought of Rekmas, The point when friends start to drift apart, setting in. She would've gone right up in between them in Cyborg hadn't stopped her. Raven marveled at the scene in front of her, wondering what had happened and how waffles managed to cling to the ceiling. 'Was this all my fault?' She thought.

With a final glare to the changeling robin turned towards the door, he spotted raven and a sly smile appeared under his syrupy mask. He turned his head slightly to the right, the side where beast boy was standing, eyes never leaving raven he said "She'll always like me better." That seemed to be the last straw for the changeling, he swung his fist forward, it connected with a soft squish of robins' eye and a slight crunch of his nose. Robin fell sideways, in a less than graceful manner; the bleeding was almost immediate, gushing down his mouth and chin, splattering on the carpet.

With a grunt robin forced his way back to his feet, he reached out to the counter for support. Another smile broke the grimace on his face, but it only lasted a second, quickly replaced when Cy came over to him and ripped the mask off to examine his wounds. "What the hell were you thinking?" He muttered, turning robins face from side to side with his cybernetic hand. "Comin' in here an' ruinin' breakfast." Angrily he started towards the door and motioned for the boy wonder to follow.

Raven stared at the blood stained titan making his way for her, staring into her with his ocean blue eyes. She'd be lying if she said she'd never seen them, she had on rare occasions but never for long. And he never stared at her like that either, lust and anticipation were crystal clear in his eyes, she covered herself with her cape suddenly feeling exposed. "Nice to see you raven." He said cockily, studying her.

"He said _what?!_" Raven screamed, a light bulb exploding behind her with rage and embarrassment. Beast boy nodded, staring shamefully at the ground. "He said you two slept together…" Raven turned a darker shade of scarlet than she already was, "We didn'teven get _close_ to that." If she weren't so embarrassed she'd find the lying bird and tear him apart. Beast boy laughed nervously at his enraged girlfriend, it was a death sentence but also the only thing he could do.

"I'll kill the lying little shit." She hissed, across from her starfire was a reek. Sure that this was the start of the end of their friendships, thoughts of the time she entered the future rose to the front of her mind and refused to be ignored. The tameranian was still heartbroken from her beloved breaking things off with her, and the fact that he would go to such great lengths to have Raven deepened the wound.

When had she stopped being good enough for him? What had she done wrong? When did he decide that he'd had his fun and wanted to go on to someone else?! These thoughts clouded her mind, turning her pity into blind rage. 'He will pay!' She screamed inwardly, every muscle in her body pulsating with anticipation to how it would feel to pound the unfaithful bird into the ground.


	15. Chapter 15 : Goodbye

'_What made me do that? What on earth made me say we slept together?!_' Robin banged his head furiously on the wall of his study, angry with himself for letting something like this happed. '_Dammit! Does this really bother me that much?! Everything was great before, perfect even! I had Star and Raven had Beast Boy. No trouble, and no stupid, immature, three-year-old leader._' He rubbed a palm over his sore forehead. How long had he been here? Stealing a glance at the clock on his always crowded desk he realized it had been an hour of killing brain cells. '_Perfect. They'll always have a stupid leader now…_'

Boy wonder sulked back to his chair and put his feet on the desk, still straining his brain to figure out any way to undo all the wrongs he had done. He still couldn't think of anything. '_Morning training, check. Traffic cone outfit, check. Get team to hate me, check._' He heaved a sigh and put his hands behind his head. '_Maybe I should just leave…'_ The door burst open to reveal a fuming empath with fists full of black flames. A jumbled up monologue filled with 'What the hell were you thinking' and threats on his life entered the room with her.

Robin heaved another sigh; he had expected this, only with a couple of punches thrown to back up her threats. "Raven, look…"

"Don't even try to defend yourself here, it's useless." She put her arms across her chest and glared.

"I know."

"You know? You know! You didn't even try to think up a good excuse for yourself?! Just have at it, lets say whatever we want?!"

"No. Raven I'm not thinking-"

"Obviously! Robin you're supposed to be the leader! You're supposed to know-"

"Every thing." He gave her a cold glare, "I'm supposed to be perfect, keep everyone in check, try to make everyone happy. Well you know what? It's killing me!"

Raven didn't have anything to say.

"It's not as easy as it seems. I know you don't think it's a walk in the park but it's so much more of a burden than you know."

"Robin you could of said something!"

"Oh yea? Like what?! 'Hey I just wanted to tell you that I hate being the leader, anyone else want a crack at it?'"

"Robin!-"

"Don't call me that! I came here to work on my own, make a name for myself. Not just be Batmans' sidekick who became the replacement! I didn't want to be that! I didn't want anyone breathing down my neck with expectations I can't live up to! And what do I get? Four newbie's doing the exact same thing! Sure it was nice being in charge for once. But that got old."

A cold chill ran down ravens back, it sounded like robin just resigned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving the Teen Titans."


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Robin packed another article of his traffic cone colored suit into the duffel bag, had it really been his decision to leave? Sure the job had its ups and downs…. He went over into his bathroom, collecting his toothbrush and various hair gels. No. This was best for the team and he had to get it together. It might be a bad way to go, hitting on his friends girl and running away, but it had to be done. '_No excuses,'_ He informed himself, standing in front of the mirror.

* * *

It seemed like star had been bawling her eyes out for days, robin had just left, without a word even. Running off into the night like his superhero mentor, he hadn't even said goodbye or left a note. Nothing, within a matter of hours their leader was gone.

Raven sighed and cradled her head in her hands, '_It's all my fault.'_ She laid back onto her circular bed, the glow of candles providing the only light for the sorceress. Shadows danced across the walls and ceiling she stared up at.

"It's all my fault," she voiced in a clear whisper, the hour was well past midnight, everyone in the tower ought to be asleep by now. Including her. But she couldn't sleep. Not with this on her mind. Raven rolled over and pulled her legs up closer to her, she wrapped her arms around them. "Idiot," she hissed to herself, hatred in her voice "You should've known better, you should of read his emotions better. It's all your fault."

She hated this, she hated not knowing where Robin was. Not knowing if he was okay. Not knowing why she cared so much. "Robin you idiot." Raven whined, pulling her legs closer to herself. "Why'd you have to do this to me." She loved beast boy, more than she loved herself most of the time. He meant everything to her. But she also loved robin, maybe it wasn't as strong of love as it was for beast boy, but it was there. She did love him. She needed to know he was safe, but there was no way. No spell. No note. Nothing. She had no idea how to contact him.

"Maybe this is for the best…." Raven didn't even believe her own lie, it wasn't for the best. It couldn't be. How could losing one of her closest friends, one of her _only_ friends, be for the best. But what could she do? Sit around and wait. Go out and look for him? How would beast boy take it? Would he understand? And what if she did find him? What would happen then? Releasing her legs she rolled over again. "I'm not sleeping tonight am I?" She left the comfort of her bed and sluggishly walked toward the window, raven put her hand up to the glass and stared. She could make out the city line, the distant lights from jump city's buildings glittered in the rippling water.

"Robin"

Raven switched her position from standing to sitting cross-legged, occasionally leaning on her hands when she got tired or shifting her legs. She didn't move all night. It was like a silent goodbye to her leader. She wanted him back, even if the rest of the team wasn't too keen on welcoming him with open arms. She wanted him here again. To have hope in her again. To be her leader again. Sighing she finally got up, she went over to the dresser.

She got dressed and ran a comb through her hair. Raven stared at her expression in the mirror, it seemed more dead than normal. Robin was gone, and with no way to find him the team could only do so much. She left the room, all she wanted right now was a good cup of English breakfast tea. Maybe that'd wake her up. Not that she thought about it robin was batman's sidekick, he would certainly know a thing or two about staying lost if wanted to. They wouldn't find him anytime soon. Until then she'd just have to deal with her broken heart with a cup of tea by the fireplace.


End file.
